


Thank U, Next

by Sassqueensparklebitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author is bitter dot co dot uk tm, Carefree Tony, Civil War Team Iron Man, Dancing and Singing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Extemis Made Tony More Youthful Because I Said So, Extremis Is A BandAid That Heals All Wounds, Extremis Tony Stark, F/M, Fabulous Tony, Happy Healthy Pretty Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Little Mermaid Tony Stark, M/M, Mostly Song Less Fic, Multi, Past, Past Child Abuse, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Past Relationship(s), Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Popstar Tony, Princess Tony Stark, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Rated M for language, Safe Sane and Consensual, Songfic, Still Salty About Siberia, Tony-centric, Unsafe Stony Implied, Yaaaaaaas Ari Out Loud, You Can Bet My Best Bitch F.R.I.D.A.Y. Recorded That Shit, everything is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 20:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16794394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassqueensparklebitch/pseuds/Sassqueensparklebitch
Summary: ~ Tony is grateful for a lot of things. ~I’m kind of in love with the idea that Tony secretly loves pop music and only sings it in the shower (where he usually has no witnesses.)The acoustics in his undoubtedly fancy shower are great, Tony is happy & living his best life; fun, bouncy & energetic.





	Thank U, Next

**Author's Note:**

> This “fic” (loose interpretation) came about because I have Thank u, Next by the lovely Ari stuck in my head. The Drag Race memes also made sure I would never escape this song. Oh well, whatcha gonna do¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ . The song doesn’t belong to me nor do the marvel characters mentioned. This is just my elaboration on what ad-libs Tony would add while singing in the shower.
> 
> ~ Enjoy my lovelies!

Thought I'd end up with Rumiko  
But she wasn't a match  
Christine wrote some articles about me  
Now I read them and laugh  
Even almost got married  
But Steve is an asshole  
Always say thank you to Pepper  
'Cause she is an angel

One taught me love  
One taught me patience  
And one taught me pain  
Now, I'm so amazing  
I've loved and I've lost  
But that's not what I see  
So, look what I got  
Look what you taught me  
And for that, I say

Thank you, next (next)  
Thank you, next (next)  
Thank you, next  
I'm so fuckin' grateful for my tech  
Thank you, next (next)  
Thank you, next (next)  
Thank you, next (next)  
I'm so fuckin'

Spend more time with my friends  
I ain't worried 'bout nothin'  
Plus, I met someone else  
We havin' better discussions  
I know they say I move on too fast  
But this one gon' last  
'Cause his name is Bucky  
And this one ain’t stuck in the past (and I’m so good with that)

He taught me love (love)  
He taught me patience (patience)  
How he handles pain (pain)  
That shit's amazing (yeah, he's amazing)  
I've loved and I've lost (yeah, yeah)  
But that's not what I see (yeah, yeah)  
'Cause look what I've found (yeah, yeah)  
Ain't no need for searching, and for that, I say  
Thank you, next (thank you, next)  
Thank you, next (thank you, next)  
Thank you, next (thank you)  
Sometimes you just have to hate an ex

Thank you, next (thank you, next)  
Thank you, next (said thank you, next)  
Thank you, next (next)  
I'm so fuckin' grateful for my tech  
Thank you, next  
Thank you, next  
Thank you, next  
I'm so fucking

One day I'll walk down the aisle  
Holding hands with my Rhodey  
I'll be thanking my dad  
'Cause I grew from the drama  
Only wanna do it once, real bad  
Gon' make that shit last  
God forbid something happens  
Or else I’d have to kick ass (have to kick ass)

I've got so much love (love)  
Got so much patience (patience)  
I've learned from the pain (pain)  
I turned out amazing (turned out amazing)  
I've loved and I've lost (yeah, yeah)  
But that's not what I see (yeah, yeah)  
'Cause look what I've found (yeah, yeah)  
Ain't no need for searching  
And for that, I'll say

Thank you, next (thank you, next)  
Thank you, next (thank you, next)  
Thank you, next  
I'm so fuckin' grateful for my tech  
Thank you, next (thank you, next)  
Thank you, next (said thank you, next)  
Thank you, next (next)  
I'm so fuckin' grateful for my tech  
Thank you, next  
Thank you, next  
Thank you, next  
Yeah, yee  
Thank you, next  
Thank you, next  
Thank you, next  
Yeah, yee

**Author's Note:**

> My best girl F.R.I.D.A.Y. definitely plays this at random times in the tower. Might make a smutty part two with voyeur Bucky... We’ll see.


End file.
